One Too Many
by gozita2003
Summary: It's another too close of a call and one too many injuries. Ami is left to care for Makoto and needs the physical part of everything to make sure they both made it out alive. Ami/Makoto. Smut, straight up.


It had been a rough fight for sure, even with the team in top condition and fully rested. Makoto didn't think that at this point, they'd have another fight that left them battered and bruised like when they had first started fighting, but tonight proved her wrong. Even with her immense strength it had been almost impossible. Rei had come out with a cracked rib and a nasty black eye. Minako had a twisted ankle and a concussion.

Makoto looked over at Ami who was walking beside her under the orders that she was to take care of Makoto. She had come out unscathed for the most part aside from a blow to her side. Makoto wondered if it left any marks. Given Makoto had also taken several hits to her back, protecting Usagi, and she knew she had some nasty bruises. And a slight limp from the one to her upper thigh. Upon reaching her apartment, she unlocked it and they stepped inside.

"Do you want a shower, first? I should be okay to wait it out if you want." Okay so maybe she was offering because if _she_ took the shower first, all the hot water would be gone.

"No I think..I think I'll be okay until in the morning time. I'm off tomorrow so it's no rush." Ami nodded as they moved back to Makoto's bedroom. "Take your shirt off so I can see how bad it is."

Makoto hesitated for a slight moment. Ami was only going to be checking out her injuries and nothing more. It didn't make it any less tense for Ami to see her like that, with just a bra and her jeans on. She reached down and pulled it off with a small grimace before sitting down on the edge of the bed, feeling Ami move behind her.

"Well it got you pretty good." Ami's cool hand felt nice on the bruise and she let out a small sigh. "I don't think it's anything broken, for what it's worth. Should be all gone by morning or lunch."

Makoto expected that to be the end of that, and she'd change her clothes and they'd climb into bed and sleep. Instead, what she felt was the softest kiss against the bruise on her lower back and she swallowed hard at that. Then the kiss moved to the one on her side and she squeaked a little. "A-Ami?"

"Don't." The word wasn't strong or forceful. Almost too quiet to hear. Sometimes, still, Makoto couldn't read what Ami wanted. She was always afraid of assuming the wrong thing and making Ami uncomfortable, but god...she'd have this little bursts sometimes, of confidence that just floored Makoto.

Suddenly she was aware of Ami removing her bra and she realized this was one of those moments. The kisses trailed up her spine and Makoto shivered, taking in a deep breath when Ami's hands came around the front, one sliding across her stomach which elicited a high pitched whine. Her stomach was all muscles and yet sensitive because it was place that one no touched. No one except for Ami. That sensation was forgotten, however, when Ami's other hand found her left breast. Almost instantly she felt pleasure flow down her spine.

"Sit back against the headboard." Ami paused. "Against some pillows."

Without questioning anything, Makoto did as she was told. In a way, she wanted to see Ami. Sometimes it wasn't enough to feel it or think that it was Ami. Seeing it as her made it all the more real, more tangible. If you asked anyone else, they would doubt Ami could lead, could top in a bed. Hell most would think she wouldn't know what the hell to do. Makoto would argue otherwise. Ami had ways of doing things with determination until she got it right and more often than not, that lead Makoto to pleasure she couldn't even dare to dream of.

Too much thinking.

As if knowing what Ami wanted, Makoto parted her legs and Ami slid between them, pulling her into a soft kiss. A short one, too short, but Makoto didn't argue. She wasn't in control here today, she knew that. Once she had tried to shift control and Ami had shown her that she was the one with power. And as great as the sex was, Makoto couldn't walk the next day properly and was too ashamed to leave the house knowing Ami had made her partially invalid for a day.

Her head tilted back as Ami started at her neck, playfully nipping at it. "Mmm…" It felt good. She needed contact, something to ground herself with before she felt too detached from the situation and wouldn't have the ability to feel each sensation pouring in. Makoto slid her hands up the back of Ami's shirt. The contact felt good. But not as good as Ami kissing her sternum.

" _God…_ " Sensations were pouring in hard the moment Ami bit at her nipple unexpectedly and she couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up from her throat. Hell, she wouldn't want to either. Everything was coated in pleasure. Forget the awful fight, she'd go do it again if she got this in return.

"Mako." Makoto opened her eyes to look at Ami. Her eyes were so...serious and so hungry. "Let me make this clear to you. Tonight, I'm making you mine." Ami never said these things. There was always some reason for her to say them and Makoto tried to wrack her lust addled brain for a reason why she would say such a thing.

As soon as a thought started to process, something about the fight, it was gone. Ami was down at her waist, unbuttoning her jeans. What really sent her brain into overload was watching Mizuno Ami bend over and pull her zipper down with her _teeth_. Just the slight pressure above where heat was building caused a whimper to come out. She was more than ready and willing.

Feeling the tug on her pants, she lifted her hips and in one solid movement, Ami had her jeans and her underwear off. Makoto could question how she did it so smoothly later, given Ami normally fumbled a little here and there when they got to this point. All that mattered was the bites that started at her ankle, little nips, followed by a hot swipe of her tongue.

It was getting to be too much. Makoto moved her hand from the bedsheet to her stomach, hand traveling down until Ami grabbed it to stop her. She needed to be touched, _now_ , and Ami wasn't giving her that.

"I'm going to warn you once. Hands to yourself. No touching, nothing. Am I clear?"

"I…" Makoto wanted to argue, wanted to beg. Ami's look was one to heed. "Yes." If she failed to follow the rules, Makoto knew she'd be finishing this alone and it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying. Thankfully, Ami lowered herself back down between her legs. Just that sight alone felt like it was enough to send Makoto into over drive and come on the spot.

Every inch closer Ami got, the more Makoto lost her breath. She hadn't even done anything yet, how in the hell was she supposed to remember to _breathe_ when it all started?! Ami looked up at her, made eye contact and then the pressure of her tongue was there and Makoto let out a choked gasp, hands clenching the bed sheets enough that she was concerned she'd tear a hole in them.

Ami was relentless. Any other time, she'd be slow, careful. Tonight? Tonight it was all the force of her jaw behind each stroke of her tongue and Makoto's orgasm was approaching way too fast and she tried to get something out, some words. "W-wait I'm..I…" but it was too much and she had to bring her hand up to bite the back of her hand to keep from screaming out. She'd had one noise complaint before when they'd done this.

She was just coming down from it all when she felt the firm pressure of Ami's fingers entering her and she squirmed. Her body was overly sensitive before Ami had even touched her, now she'd already had one orgasm, and Ami was trying to kill her with a second one?

"Fuck! Ami, I-I can't...it's... _god…_ " It was too much even for words. Her back arched up off the bed and she felt Ami's other hand push her back down onto it. Another finger entered her and her breath actually left her and she was sure today was going to be the day she died at the hands of the doctor of their group, but damn. It was worth it.

The second orgasm hit her hard and unexpectedly and she saw white. Makoto was pretty sure that was the kind of shit you saw in some sappy, shitty, romance novel but apparently it was a real life experience. It took her a long while to remember how to breath again and she sucked in the air as she felt her thighs tremble.

And she felt a soft kiss on her thigh, where that bruise was. And it took her a moment to focus on what Ami was saying. "What?" Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth as she slurred the word out.

"I said I'm not done yet." Makoto looked down at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Ami...I can't anymore, it's..it's too much."

"You can. For science." Did Ami just smirk a little after her own joke, or was that Makoto's dead brain? The moment Ami curled her fingers that were still inside of her, the thought vanish and she moaned loudly, her body shaking almost instantly at the spike of pleasure that returned. And then Ami's mouth was back on her, tongue pushing against her clit and _fuck_. Ami was trying to kill her tonight!

Her hands reached down, grabbing Ami's hair as she tried to sit still, but her body wouldn't. It twisted, it writhed. It wanted less and more. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Air was needed but air was lost at each movement provided whether it was the stroke of fingers hitting her weakest points or the glide of a tongue across the right place.

When she finally came, she couldn't even make a noise. Her body arched off the bed despite Ami's attempt to hold it in place and when it landed, all she could do was shake. Her lungs tried to work again. Her body wanted to black out from it all and she had to fight to stay conscious. After several long minutes, she was finally able to open her eyes to see Ami leaned over her with concern.

"Sorry I..that was too much."

"No.." Her words came slowly, sluggish. "I just...I think.."

"...Yes?" Ami was still clearly concerned she'd over done it.

"I think you're gonna have to take care of me the rest of my life."

The look of confusion was cute. "What?"

"I'm an invalid at this point. I think my legs don't work anymore." Makoto smiled a little, trying to make a joke that it was all okay and Ami finally relaxed.

"I really didn't mean a third time but it..I was just so in the moment."

"It felt really good." Makoto tugged her down into a kiss. "I'd love to return the favor and all, but I'm not sure I can right now."

"It's okay. Tomorrow, you'll owe me one." Ami smiled and laid down next to her, kicking her jeans off at the very least before pulling the comforter up over them. "You should rest with your bruises anyways. You'll start to hurt if we try anything else given you stopped breathing for two minutes tonight."

Okay so that part wasn't her imagination. Good to know and yet terrifying to know how many different ways Ami could take her breath away. Apparently it wasn't just a figure of speech, it was a literal thing.

"Ami."

"Yes, Mako?"

"I love you." She pulled Ami close in her arms and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She needed this moment, this closeness.

"I love you too. Now sleep, okay?" Makoto made some small noise in return as sleep started to take over. She was happy. Content. Life, at this time and moment, was perfect.


End file.
